Ruby Mew Mews
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Katsuki is an avergae girl with a secret. She is friends with one of the Yami! Yet, she doesn't know he's the enemy. He's been telling her that the MEWS are the enemy. What happens when she gets turned into a Mew? Find out! Oc's NEEDED! -CONNECTED TO Sapphire Mew Mews and Emerald Mew Mews!-


Hey there! Welcome to Ruby Mew Mews! I decided to make a SYOC story. For people who don't know what SYOC mean, it means Send Your Oc. Pretty simple right? I need aliens, mews, and victims/humans. I already got a leader; I still need a Co-Leader, and the others. The Aliens here are a new generation of Cyniclons, Kai Kais. I randomly came up with the name XD. Anyway, if your Mew doesn't make it, it MAY end up in Sapphire Mew Mews or Emerald Mew Mews. MAY! If it's too Mary-Sueish, no. Enjoy! Wait, due to the alien name, they are now called 'The Yami', thanks to MissSerendipity2013! This form was made by Glossy-Butterfly58!

**Rules~ MUST BE FOLLOWED OR MEW WILL NOT MAKE IT!**

**1. No weird skin colors like purple or pink**

**2. NO MARY-SUE'S!**

**3. You can only send in 3 aliens, 2 mews, and 1-4 humans**

**4. Every Mew can't be a cat, only one gene is available, can't do that, though. The main mew has Sand Cat genes.**

**5. The color red is taken; I will TRY to keep up with the colors**

**6. Have fun!**

**For the Mews~**

**-Basic Description- **

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age: (between 9 and 19)

Birth Date:

Nationality:

**-Appearance-**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Scars/Birthmarks/Mew Mark:

**-Clothes-**

Everyday:

Smart Casual:

Work wear: (If your mew does not have a part time job, skip this)

School uniform:

Summer:

Swimsuit:

Winter:

Semi-Formal:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Jewelry:

Halloween Costume: (Probably I will not need it, but just in case)

Fantasy Wear: (for a fantasy costume party)

Wedding: (Just in case)

-**Character-**

Personality:

Likes: (5 **maximum**)

Dislikes: (5 **maximum**)

Fears: (3 **maximum**)

Secret: (**optional**)

Flaws and Weaknesses: (**obligatory**, 3 or 4 **minimum**)

Dream:

Hobbies:

**-Mew Form-**

Mew Name:

Animal fused with:

Mew Color: (IMPORTANT, DO NOT FORGOT!)

Hair:

Eyes:

Mew Outfit:

Weapon:

Super Move:

-**Life-**

Bio:

Infusion day/place:

Family:

House:

Favorite Place:

Pet: (optional)

Reaction to becoming a mew:

Does she have a theme song? :

Additional info:

**The Yami~**

**-Basic Description- **

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (between 11 and 17)

Birth Date:

**-Appearance-**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Personality:

Scars/Birthmarks:

Ability (1-3): (Like teleporting or controlling water)

Clothes:

Weapon:

Bio:

**For the Humans~**

**-Basic Description- **

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age: (between 11 and 16)

Birth Date:

Nationality:

**-Appearance-**

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Scars/Birthmarks:

Siblings:

Personality:

Clothes:

Bio:

Victim, Friend, Neighbor, Mew Helper (Helps out the people who made the new mews):

**Ruby Mew Mews Prologue**

A pale skinned girl with beautiful brown blackish hair and blue-green eyes sighed, staring out her window. Her eyes glimmered with happiness as she smiled and sang along with her laptop that was on her pink canopy bed. "Today I woke up, horizontally in my canopy bed and hear someone shout, "Good Morning, Princess!" with a steamy hot bagel sandwich. ~"

She smiled wider and was about to sigh once more, but she felt a wind pass by her. 'Ahh, he must be back,' she thought. When the wind went away, a boy with very pale skin, elfin like ears, and dark amber eyes appeared. He had messy jet black hair that fell to the middle of his neck and a charming smile. The weird thing about him was he had no cornea. But, she didn't find that weird.

"Hey Katsuki! What'cha doing?" He asked. "Just singing, Breeze." Breeze, the boy, nodded. He sat in mid-air, staring at her. Katsuki cleared her throat, uncomfortable.

"So," Katsuki started. "Have you found the Mews?" Breeze shook his messy hair, still staring. 'Can you stop staring?!' Katsuki yelled mentally.

Breeze smirked and said, "No, because you seem cute for a human." Katsuki's eyes widen. "H-How-"Katsuki started, but was cut off. "I have the ability to read minds. Didn't I tell ya' that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, still smirking.

She narrowed her eyes. "No." She stated flatly. Suddenly, her room started to shake, blocking off the sound of her music. She felt dizzy and she fell towards the ground, unconscious. Breeze quickly caught, right before she fell on the floor.

"Katsuki! Katsuki! Wake up!" Breeze yelled, shaking her.

^-^~

Katsuki opened her eyes to see a nothing. She was in a white place that had nothing in it. She heard a small 'mrrow!' in the middle and saw a sandy colored cat with black markings. She ran to her and bit her ankle. Katsuki gasped, expecting to feel pain, but there was no pain. She felt like she was light itself and she loved the feeling.

Mew's accepted so far!

**Mikaze Sarugaki by Marth the Lodestar**

**Tora Ayami by ****recklessyyouth**

**Katsuki Kitsune by Me**

**I need four more! Berry, Ringo, Pudding, and Zakruo! **

**Example!**

Full Name: Katsuki Kitsune

Nickname: Kat, Suki, Kit

Age: (between 9 and 19) 12

Birth Date: May 14

Nationality: Japanese

**-Appearance-**

Height: 5'7

Weight: 102 lbs

Hair: Brown- Blackish, that's up in a half up half down, the down reaches to her shoulders. Have bangs that frame her face

Eyes: Blue-green

Skin: Pale

Scars/Birthmarks/Mew Mark: ruby Red Crescent moon with an arrow through it

**-Clothes-**

Everyday: Black collar shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers

Smart Casual: Red collared shirt, black pants, black neck bow

Work wear: (If your mew does not have a part time job, skip this) no work

School uniform: White sailor outfit with black bag

Summer: Baggy red t-shirt with short blue shorts, black flats

Swimsuit: Red bikini

Winter: Everyday with red hoodie, black scarf, red boots

Semi-Formal: Red dress with black sneakers

Formal: Red dress that falls to knee-length, red fancy flats, hair down and has black headband

Sleepwear: White ankle high nightgown

Jewelry: No! Not for her…

Halloween Costume: Kagamine Rin

Fantasy Wear: Green (The girl) from Pokemon Adventures

Wedding: (Just in case) White ankle high dress with red sasha

-**Character-**

Personality: Katsuki is an outgoing and hyperactive girl. She loves Pokemon, and her best friend, Breeze. She hates to see people sad, especially since what happened to her when she was younger. She's very slow and hates sports. She can explode at the most random times as well.

Likes: Pokemon, Breeze, having fun, making people laugh and smile

Dislikes: Losing, Being slow, sports, people telling her to grow up, being bossed around

Fears: Breeze finds out her secret, losing against the Pokemon Champion, not becoming a Princess

Secret: Has one of the Yami as her best friend

Flaws and Weaknesses: Short temper, her curiosity, not a fast runner (in human form)

Dream: Become a Princess!

Hobbies: Daydreaming, and singing

**-Mew Form-**

Mew Name: Mew TsukiChi (MoonBlood)

Animal fused with: Sand Cat

Mew Color: (IMPORTANT, DO NOT FORGOT!) Red

Hair: Red that goes to waist

Eyes: Red with tints of black

Mew Outfit: Red dress with somewhat big red bow on the front, red bandana on her neck, red flats, red arm garters, red gloves that reach to her wrist

Weapon: White Dream Bass! A White guitar with special red buttons that fires attacks

Super Moves: Ribbon Dream Slash! A white slash hits the enemy

Ribbon Ending Wave! A white wave hits the enemy

-**Life-**

Bio: You'll find out later (Please do not put that)

Infusion day/place: Her room, on a Sunday

Family:

Mom: Nami Kitsune- Brown hair, sky blue eyes- Alive

Dad: Rai Kitsune- Black hair, dark hazel brown eyes- Alive

Brother: Sora Kitsune- Black hair, sky blue eyes- Alive

House: Two story white mansion with black oak doors, black windows

Favorite Place: Her room

Pet: Doesn't have one

Reaction to becoming a mew: Gonna find out later! (Don't not put that!)

Does she have a theme song? : I wanna be a Princess! By Rin Kagamine

Additional info: Nope!


End file.
